Something A Little Special
by friendoftheearth
Summary: A short Christmas story


Dedicated to Sylvain

Something A Little Special

He was hopeless when it came to buying presents, clueless in fact. Last Christmas, he'd made a bit more of an effort than he usually did, still he'd failed miserably in his choice of gifts, or so he believed. No, he had, he knew he had, even though they'd all made the right noises, thanked him with a genuine smile of delight on their faces. They were no doubt just surprised and pleased to find he'd actually gone out of his way to get them something, and Jackson... he smiled as he remembered how Jackson had teased him about his... yet another bittersweet memory. If he'd known it was to be their last Christmas, their only Christmas together, he really would have made more of an effort, and in every way.

He was planning on spending a part of this Christmas Eve with Jackson, just like he had last year, he was going to stand by his grave and drink a toast to him with a can of his favourite lager. There wasn't much more he could do to show his love for him, was there? Lay a Christmas wreath, maybe? That's what other people did. Now, that didn't sound like such a bad idea! His Uncle Zak always made holly wreaths this time of year, creating something tasteful out of nature's winter bounty, then selling them for a tidy profit at the local markets. He could ask Zak to make him something up, something a bit more elaborate than those he sold, something a little special... yeah, he'd do that. Sorted!

As for everyone else he cared about, he was going to have to think hard about what to get them. He wanted something that would help express what he struggled to say to them face to face. What he found so damn hard to put into words was how he felt about them, how much he loved them and just how very much he appreciated everything they'd done for him these last few difficult years, especially in the months since Jackson's death.

With Cain now on the mend, albeit with a slow and difficult road to recovery ahead of him, he'd left his hospital bedside and headed into town, leaving all the anger he felt about the circumstances of his uncle's injuries behind him. He wasn't going to let that ugliness taint the mood he needed to be in to get this right. He could manage to keep it at bay for a few hours, couldn't he? Of course he could and he would.

He was determined to do all his present-buying in one afternoon, that very afternoon. Get them wrapped and labelled up, too. He wanted to be ahead of himself for once. He didn't have all that many to buy, it shouldn't take long, but no way was he going to rush and grab the first thing he saw this year. No, he was going to choose carefully, thoughtfully... he could do thoughtful if he tried hard enough!

He already had an idea of what to get Paddy; the older man was in dire need of a new watch. The one he wore was old now and although it still kept perfect time, it looked its age, it had certainly seen better days. With that in mind, he was making his way to the jewellers in the centre of Hotton. According to Pearl, they had a sale on, and he knew his money would go a little further there.

It took a lot longer to get to his intended destination than he'd first thought, twice he'd been drawn to a window display, and twice he'd found himself coaxed in off the busy street and into parting with his money, money he knew to be well spent. The first thing to catch his eye had been a fine wine promotion. Rhona liked her wine, and although he probably wasn't as close to Rhona as Paddy would like him to be, he knew he should get her something a bit special. He'd been pleased to find the bottle he eventually chose would be boxed and gift-wrapped; he was more than useless when it came to wrapping such things, when it came to wrapping anything, especially when it came to ribbons and bows. He knew how much women liked that sort of thing, that extra loving touch.

The next shop he found himself in had been a toy shop. Well, it stocked more than toys, the gold lettering on its huge window boasted the fact it sold everything a child needed in its formative years. Leo being different, special, he wanted something extra special for him, but what though? What was he going to get his godson? As he'd walked around the crowded store, he'd been approached by a smiling shop assistant. He'd obviously looked in need of help and desperately was, of course. Half an hour she'd spent with him, and he'd ended up getting not one but two things for the little boy. An educational toy for when he was a few years older... well, it showed he was thinking ahead, didn't it? Paddy wouldn't miss that. He'd also picked out a huge teddy bear, that just by chance had Leo's name emblazoned on the t-shirt it was wearing. He was more than pleased with both gifts. 'So far', he told himself as he traipsed all the way back to the car with the oversized teddy, 'things were going well.'

Twenty minutes later, he was staring at a glittering display of watches, he was spoilt for choice, and so he was dithering helplessly. Thankfully, another shop assistant came to his aid, happy to point out those most suited for a man of Paddy's age. He finally decided on one and when the assistant told him he could have it inscribed there and then for an extra tenner, he jumped at the offer. That would make it extra special, wouldn't it? Thinking of what to have written on the back of the watch had given him a headache though, but the sentiment he wanted expressed had come to him eventually. It was along the lines of what he'd said to Paddy the night he had had to put Clyde to sleep. He'd added Leo's name alongside his for good measure; something told him Paddy would be tearing up on seeing both their names there. He was going to have to wait a little whilst the inscribing took place. While he did, he looked for something for his mum, not expecting to find 'just the thing' for Hazel as he did so.

The locket was arranged on a counter display, a small card set next to it highlighting its purpose, 'Keepsake Locket'. It was as if it was meant to catch his eye, like he was meant to buy it, at least that's how it felt. He'd had perfume in mind for Hazel, he knew what her favourite one was, he'd bought some on Jackson's behalf last year. This, though, was something that would last, something a little special; it would keep the lock of Jackson's hair she'd kept, safe. Thankfully, that too came gift-wrapped; all he had left to buy for now was his mum.

He looked around for the helpful assistant but she was busy with someone else, some other helpless man. All the assistants were now busy, so he was going to have to go this one alone! He and his mum were closer than they'd ever been, and he liked that, he liked the sense of peace it gave him, the closure, he supposed, he wanted something nice for her.

As his eyes wandered over the endless glass cabinets, and the array of finery they contained, he spotted something he knew instantly she would like, more than like. It sat amidst a number of similar items, some a little more fancy, some bejewelled. The one he had his eye on was, he supposed, simple in its design, but was classy because of its simplicity, or so he thought: a gold heart with the word '_Mum__'_ inscribed across it.

Coming from him, from the son who had once so cruelly disowned her, well, he knew it was the perfect choice, that for his mother it would be something a little special!

End


End file.
